


No estaba tan borracho

by Laura_c



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jokes, M/M, Other, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_c/pseuds/Laura_c
Summary: "Anoche no estaba tan borracho" versión TS sides
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Kudos: 7





	No estaba tan borracho

Thomas: anoche no estaba tan borracho  
Logan: llamaste un uber para irte a tu casa  
T: bueno, es que ya me quería ir...  
L: ¡¡La fiesta era en tu casa!!

Roman: anoche no estaba tan borracho  
Virgil: estuviste coqueteando conmigo toda la noche  
R: eso no tiene nada de raro, estamos juntos...  
V: te largaste a llorar cuando te dije que no estaba soltero

Janus & Patton: anoche no estabamos tan borrachos...  
Logan: literalmente se pusieron a llorar abrazados porque "las serpientes no tienen brazos"  
Patton: * _llorando_ * pero no tienen brazos, Logan 😭

Logan: anoche no estaba tan borracho  
Roman: rapeaste el pokemon rap completo...  
L: eso lo hice sobrio

Remus: anoche no estaba tan borracho  
Janus: entraste al baño, agarraste la esponja y le gritaste "dame la formula de las cangreburgers, bob esponja"  
R: es que tenía hambre...  
J: eso explica que después te trataras de comer la esponja

Virgil: anoche no estaba tan borracho  
Patton: Kiddo, te tiraste de la mesa gritando "parkour"  
V: de ahí vienen los moretones...  
P: no, esos son de cuando quisiste hacer lo mismo desde la mesada de la cocina


End file.
